


The Answer

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nephilim!Reader, Parent Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being a Nephilim and arguing with your father, Gabriel, and begging him to save Dean from his deal.





	The Answer

Y/N raised her head from the book in Latin she was reading when she heard the flap of wings, meeting Gabriel’s eyes.

This time, her father didn’t smile or touch her, he just stared at her.

“You gotta stop.” He affirmed after a long time.

She frowned.

“I’m sorry?”

“You gotta stop with this.” He walked closer to her, pointing at the table.

The woman smirked. Besides the current book in her hands, she had two dictionaries and her computer open.

“I know I’m bad at reading, dad, but…”

“You can’t save Dean, Y/N.” He interrupted her.

She looked up at him, a frown decorating her face. Her hair was tied back and messy, and her eyes had dark circles under them.

“We’re not having this conversation, not again.” She decided.

They talked about this dozens of times in that year, more than she could count. Every time he saw her doing anything related to saving Dean, he tried to take her mind from it.

“He’s gonna die, Y/N. You can’t save him.” Gabriel insisted. “Doesn’t matter how many books you read, how many people you call, Dean has a deal and a deal with hell can’t be broken.”

“No,  **I** can’t save him.” She decided to shut him out. “But  _you_  can, and  _you_ won’t.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” She slammed her hand on the table and creating a crack on it. “You have wings, you have powers, and you know God.  _For fucking sake,_ you are his son or whatever you call yourself. You can create another dimension if you want to, so why can’t you break a fucking deal?”

He swallowed down her words. He knew that she was hurt and he knew she wanted to save Dean with all of her forces, but he also had his own reasons not to help.

“Because it would put you in danger.” He shouted at her.

At the corner of the motel room, the TV exploded, but none of them seemed to notice or care.

“I’m trying to keep you alive it’s been 24 years.” He continued, his eyes sparkling with anger. “This whole family just makes sacrifice after sacrifice. Nothing good comes out of it; it is just blood and pain.”

“What if I want to be a part of it? Have you ever thought of what I want?”

His eyes connected to hers for a moment, and the hunter couldn’t ignore the pain inside them.

“I know you want a life out of the shadows. I know you want to wake up once in your life without having to worry about  _surviving._ Just let him go, Y/N.”

She shook her head. She couldn’t just  _let him go._

“I can’t let him go. I can’t leave Dean. He is my soulmate, you said it yourself.” Y/N reminded him. “

 _“ give you another soulmate_ , I find someone else to you.” He promised. “I can even… I don’t know. I can build someone new to you. A perfect guy who will put your name on the top of his list  _and never sell his soul_ for an ungrateful brother.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I want  **Dean**.” She yelled.

He shook his head.

“I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.” He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated.

She put herself in her feet, and could then see the tears on his bright eyes.

“Sugar… All this looking around, all your calls, the questions… You are bringing attention to yourself. The demons know what you are already, the other hunters don’t trust you. I don’t know what I’d do if  _you_  ended up dead or because you couldn’t bring yourself to accept the consequences of  _Dean’s_  deal. He _is gone_ but you don’t have to me.

She shook her head, her insides bitter and full of anger.

“Don’t you get it? I don’t care!”

They had had that conversation many times. It was like a broken record.

"But I do.” He shouted back. “You’re everything I have in this world, I’m not loosing you.”

Y/N walked away from him, not wanting to hear the same old arguments again, but stopped when he uttered his next words.

“I could have turned you into an angel if it wasn’t for him.”

She froze in her spot.

An angel.

When she was a kid, being an angel was her dream.  The wings, the freedom, it was all she wanted.

“Dad…”

"You are far more powerful than you think you are, Y/N.” He said darkly. “I don’t know yet if that’s good or bad. You’re the daughter of an archangel, more powerful than some angels.”

She shook her head.

"Your soul…  _What you have as a soul_ and his soul. I don’t even know how to call what happens between you. You are one. I couldn’t turn one and leave the other. I tried so hard but  _I can’t_. But maybe we can start again.”

She knew what he meant with ‘ _start again’._

Without Dean’s soul on the way, he could do whatever he wanted with hers. He could transform her into whatever he wanted.

“Why are you saying this now?  _Why_   _are you doing this?”_

“Because I’m selfish and I’m not ashamed of it.” He shrugged. “I want you all to myself.”

The door of the motel opened, not that far from them, and her father disappeared a second before Dean could see them, but Y/N knew better than that. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching her arm and she turned to look into his green eyes. 

"Yeah."

"Where is the baby?"

Y/N licked her lips for a moment, trying to wet them and ignore her dry throat. 

"She's in her crib, I think she's awake already."

He nodded, kissing her temple and walking to the adjacent room to see his daughter. 

She could still feel Gabriel staring at her,and his eyes were digging her skin, filled with anger and sadness. 

He wanted her to choose him instead of Dean, and both of them knew what her answer was.


End file.
